To Forgive
by rambling raconteur
Summary: Luke, Leia, and Han finally find out who Luke and Leia's mother was, but Leia won't accept the truth. It turns out Han gives some good advice. A bit angsty, twoparter.
1. Discovery

**A/N: Whoop, second story.**

**Actually has a bit of Han-Leia-Luke, but mostly revolves around Leia accepting Annie as her father, as you will see in the second chapter. ^^**

**Oh, and this stuff belongs to George Lucas. ;D**

**Hokay, here we go.**

**To Forgive**

**Garbled Words**

* * *

><p>"Leia, meet me at my rooms as soon as you can,"<p>

Leia Organa Solo frowned at the abrupt comm message. She was sitting in one of the boxes of the New Republic antechamber.

"What…?" she began to ask, surprise changing to worry and curiosity at the tone of her brother's voice.

"Just come," Luke Skywalker pleaded, and the woman shook her head, her beautiful features creasing in confusion. Pulling back a stray lock of brown hair that had somehow escaped her elaborate hairstyle of twisted plaits, she sighed.

"All right," she responded, flicking off the communicator. The muted sound of debating voices rose to full volume as she pressed the sound system on in her box.

"-and we cannot afford to take such a risk!" spoke a Senator forcefully. Leia straightened in her seat, once again immersing her in her work as a Senator of the New Republic.

Luke twiddled his thumbs, waiting patiently for his sister in his living room. There was a knock on the door, and he stood up, shaking his blond-brown hair out of his eyes and keeping a mental note to get his hair cut. He unlocked the door and it slid open to reveal Princess Leia, hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Do you remember anything about our mother?" Luke started, staring at his sister with the same intensity as he had when he had asked the same question so many years ago. Leia pursed her lips.

"I thought we already went through this talk already," she said impatiently. She looked back at him and immediately knew something was up. "What is it?"

"Well…" he bit his lip, and Leia put two and two together as her eyes widened.

"You-you figured out…?" she trailed off, her throat going dry. Luke nodded wordlessly, looking down. Suddenly the door banged open and the two jumped to their feet, Luke's hand going to his lightsaber and Leia's to her blaster.

Han stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Where the heck have you been?" he sputtered to his wife. Leia reddened slightly.

"Oh, Han, I'm so sorry," she sighed, shaking her head. "I meant to comm you, but I completely forgot; I had a longer meeting than usual, those nerfheads wouldn't back down about the treaty."

"What are you doing here?" Han added, making his way around the couch. Leia's voice gave way, and Luke responded instead.

"I found out who our mother was," he said, his voice choking slightly. Han's mouth fell open slightly.

"Was?" he asked, and Leia gave a small dry sob.

"Well of course," she said bitterly. "All of my parents, even my adoptive parents, are dead!" Han took her in his arms, bringing her up on his lap and holding her tightly against his chest, cradling her like a small upset child.

"Who was she?" he asked, and Leia pulled her head away to look at her brother with a sad, questioning gaze. Luke turned to a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

"Artoo," he addressed the shadow, and the astromech rolled his way into the center of the room, its bulky cylindrical body moving on its three rolling legs. His projector located on his domed top flickered a few times before turning on.

"He had holos of them?" Leia sniffed, turning to look at the bluish figure on the coffee table. It materialized to a woman with dark hair tied back in a bun, her face fair and beautiful. She wore a simple dress but was still stunningly amazing.

"She looks just like Leia," Han breathed, watching the woman as she laughed and sat down on a bench, holding someone's hand that was off-holo. Leia watched in silence, her watery eyes wide.

"What was her name?" she managed to choke out. Artoo bleeped.

"He says that her name was Padme Amidala, Your Highness," Threepio spoke up from the corner, walking out into the open. "I honestly don't know where he got the recording…" Han promptly covered the droid's vocoder.

"She was a Senator of the Old Republic, former Queen of the planet of Naboo," Luke said softly. For a second the three sat quietly.

"Show me Anakin Sk-show me my father, Artoo," Leia whispered. The holo widened to show a young man holding the woman's hand, with tousled brown hair and a loving smile directed at Amidala. Both Leia and Han flinched.

"He was a different man when he died," Luke reminded them. Leia nodded silently, but Han's brow furrowed in a mix of disbelief, anger, and hate.

"He froze me in carbonite and tortured Leia," his voice was hard with confusion and fury. "How am I supposed to believe that he loved somebody?" The holo-Anakin was laughing at something Padme had said, joy filling their eyes. Leia could feel a wave of resentment rise in her husband's chest, and Leia reached up to give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. She pulled away to look at him meaningfully, her brown eyes filled with the same bewildered thoughts as he had, but also a silent pleading to accept the truth.

_How is my wife the daughter of Darth Vader? _he wondered to himself.

"He was redeemed when he saved my life, Han," Luke reminded his friend after a moment of silence. Pain was visible in the Jedi Knight's face. "He died before I could even get to know him." Leia felt a pang of sympathy for her brother; she had been very close to her adoptive father, Bail Organa, before he had died...at the hand of Leia's true father. She almost smiled in spite of herself. _Oh, the irony._

"What happened to the mother?" Han asked. Artoo Detoo gave a plaintive electronic sigh before bleeping and whistling quickly.

"Artoo says that she was strangled by Darth Vader and later died in childbirth," Threepio translated helpfully. A void of silence followed, even Threepio seemed to shut up.

"Darth Vader strangled her, not Anakin Skywalker," Luke's voice was barely a whisper. A memory of Ben Kenobi's phantom flashed in his mind, and Luke sighed.

"How did you find out, Luke?" Leia asked her brother, her hand reaching over to touch his shoulder comfortingly.

"Anakin's Force ghost…" Luke trailed off, and Han blinked at him questioningly. "Only Force-sensitives can see them. I saw his once before, at the Endor party." Han looked a bit apprehensive, and Luke managed to crack a weak smile. "No, I'm not going crazy," he added.

"And," Leia's voice held a hint of impatience. Ever since she had seen the holo of Amidala she was curious and hungry for information. She had wanted the answers since she had been a child, but Bail had swiftly changed topic until Leia almost forgot about it entirely and never asked anymore.

"I was wondering about it when Anakin's ghost showed up, and…well, told me," Luke finished a bit lamely. His sister rose her eyebrows, and Luke shrugged. "He told me her name and who she was. He also told me that Artoo had files of her and Anakin, so I called you down, Leia." She nodded in understanding, but Han looked a bit affronted.

"What about me?" he asked, pouting slightly. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Your father is not Darth-" Luke cast her a quick glance. "-Anakin Skywalker," her voice was underlined with dry humor. There was another gap in the conversation.

"But I don't know who my parents are, either," Han pointed out, his voice emotionless. His wife cast a pitying expression on him, but he only shrugged. "I've found I can survive without them. I don't know anything about them and I'm not really curious." He resisted the urge to spit in bitter resentment, reminding himself that he was sitting in Luke's living room. "All I know is that they had the heart to abandon their kid in the streets." Leia leaned against Han's chest, holding his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Children," Luke sighed, "Shouldn't be abandoned by their parents unless they have to be." Artoo changed the holo to a baby Leia and Luke, both of them cradled in the arms of a middle-aged man. He wore the attire of a Jedi Knight, and there was no doubt among the three that he was a younger Obi-Wan Kenobi. His face was smooth, excepting a few creases at the edge of the eyes and mouth. He had a brown-orange beard and slightly unkempt, cropped hair. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at both of the Skywalkers. Luke watched steadily at his old Master, so young, yet there was something in his eyes that indicated that a part of his heart had been ripped away. A flood of sorrow for the troubled Master made its way through Luke's heart. He remembered how fondly he had spoken of Anakin, and his thoughts were interrupted by a small hiccup from Leia.

Bail Organa walked into the holo, and Obi-Wan gently handed the tan-skinned man Leia, who was swaddled in a soft, pink bundle. Real Leia watched in silence, her eyes wide. Her lip trembled as she reached out to touch the holo, her hand passing through the image and resting at the foot of the 3D picture, A large, pearly tear fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheek to drip forlornly from her chin.

"Leia," Han took her from where she was kneeling on the floor and cradled her in his arms again, murmuring words of comfort. He kissed Leia's forehead, pulling her away at arm length as he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, don't cry," he brushed a wisp of hair from her face. She snuffled against his chest, gaining her composure. Luke watched them in silence.

Eventually Leia stopped crying, looking back at the holo to see Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala standing before each other, speaking silent words of oath. Padme was in a light, silken dress and a veil, while Anakin was still in his Jedi robes.

"That…was their wedding," Leia managed to whisper. "They were married?" Luke nodded somberly.

"But the old Jedi Council had forbidden attachments, so they had to keep it a secret."

"You don't have to do that for the new Academy," said Leia, a trace of a smile on her face, "Or else you won't be seeing me in there anytime soon." Han nodded, a grin on his face. Luke sighed inwardly. _The two are perfect for each other, endless bickering or not._ A light feeling rose in the Jedi Master's chest, watching his two closest friends in the whole galaxy in each other's arms, their lives promised to each other. Loving, as his parents had been, they had clung to each other through so many hardships, just as Anakin and Padme had, proving their undying love.

The holo on the table shut off as the couple kissed, sealing the marriage.

"Thank you, Luke, for showing us this," Leia said after a moment. She stood up, giving him a hug. Han followed, stretching and checking his chrono.

"It's getting late," he said, and his statement was followed with a yawn from Leia. Luke snickered softly, causing Leia to snort very un-princess like and Han split into a large grin.

"I'll see you two later, then," Luke said, smiling sincerely to both of them.

"Good night, Luke," Leia said as she and Han walked out of Luke's door. Han waved, and Luke waved back.

"Good night,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a newbie and I crave reviews please. :)<strong>


	2. Acceptance

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. ^^**

**All rights belong to George Lucas. ;)**

**All righty...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It was night.<p>

Leia lay awake in bed, staring up at the stucco ceiling. Han slumbered beside Leia, hogging the blankets again. _Typical,_ she thought, sitting up on the edge of the bed. The day's events had been surprising at the least. Her deep brown eyes looked vaguely around the room. They came to rest on Han, his back to her. She started to wonder how he could sleep with this shocking news when he turned around and surprised her with his hazel eyes, open and staring. His hand snaked up from under the sheets and felt for Leia's.

"You aren't sleeping," it was a statement, not a question. He propped himself up on one arm, watching his wife silently, his eyes full of concern. She looked away from his face, staring at her hand clasped in his large one. They were calloused, warm and safe. She often felt secure in them, but not tonight. The princess looked up at Han, and suddenly her defenses came down. He was startled to see s different Leia, not the snappy sharp-tongued princess with a rock-hard determination he knew, but a wide eyed, confused soul, unsure and heartbroken. She was a person who had hastily put together her heart from where they had been lying on the floor, broken and shattered. She had put the pieces together with honey, it was sticky, it soothed, but it would eventually rot away to nothing, an empty lie, eaten by the insects of Loss and Despair. It had held together, but it fell apart inevitably once in a fateful while. It was mending now, not with more honey, but with love.

The two gazed at each other in silence.

"I still can't believe he was my father," Leia's voice was soft, threatening to fall away. Han nodded.

"It doesn't matter,"

"But it does,"

"Don't lie to yourself." Han said, just as quietly. Leia stared at him in anguish.

"But it does!" she bolted to her feet, confusion and hurt making her angry. She decided to be angry; it was easiest.

"Leia, it doesn't matter where you're from, it matters only who you become!" His eyes pleaded to her, but Leia took no notice. She shook her head.

"Go to sleep, Han," she whispered, deflated. Han gave her an expectant look and she climbed back into bed. Han rearranged the blankets so they were equally dispersed again and leaned over to give Leia a good night kiss. He closed his eyes, his hand tight over hers. This time Leia fell asleep, the events of the day and fatigue joining together to overwhelm her into rest.

Her dreams made sense, they seemed almost real. It was not the type of dream where one thing coincided with another, blending to the oddest scenario and nonsense. It was as clear as day, and that frightened her.

She stood in a garden, with plants and flowers everywhere. Behind her there was a large palace with many circular turrets and rooms, covered with blue domed roofs. In the distance there was a large river pouring into the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen. She was reminded of Alderaan, but she knew it was not her home planet.

"Leia,"

Leia's hand once again jumped to her blaster, to find it not by her side. She whirled around to see a woman sitting on a white curly-cued bench. She looked awfully familiar...

"Padme Amidala," she gasped. Her feet were frozen to the spot as she stood up from a bench and began approaching her daughter. She was even more beautiful in person, her eyes sad and clear. Leia's heart skipped a beat as Padme reached out to touch her face. She was very much solid, and not a ghost.

"Oh Leia," she sighed again. Leia calculated that she couldn't be much older than herself, maybe about two or three years.

She took Leia's hand, guiding her gently through the garden to the edge rail. The daughter took in the sights, realizing where she was.

"Are we in Naboo?" her voice was hushed. Padme smiled, nodding. "It's beautiful."

"I used to be Queen, but we believed in democracy, so I stepped down and became a Senator of the Old Republic." She smiled warmly at Leia, who managed a small grin in response.

"It's not an easy job," she said, watching the people walk about the town like tiny pegs in a board game, pausing by awnings to buy food and things.

"You've got that right," Padme winked. Her face turned somber again. "Anakin and I are so proud of you." she said, and Leia cringed. Padme looked into her eyes, brown to brown. "He loves you, Leia. He was a great Jedi, he is a loving person. You place a dark mask on Anakin Skywalker because you are afraid." Leia said nothing. "You name him Darth Vader. He was a completely different person."

Leia had taken complete trust in Padme Amidala from the start, from when she saw her face in the holo, sad, but true.

_She was very beautiful...kind...but sad._

She now looked at her, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Please, believe me." she whispered.

And Leia woke.

She woke to find Anakin Skywalker perched at the foot of her bed.

Leia gasped once again, scrabbling for Han. He wasn't there. Panic overwhelmed her even more than usual and she wailed for Han.

"Shh," Anakin's phantom soothed, his boyish face creased in sorrow and worry. "Your husband woke up and left after eating breakfast." Leia looked to the chrono. _Sith, I'm late._

"What are you doing here?" she growled. "What do you want?"

Anakin Skywalker looked at his daughter sadly.

"I want you to know that I am your father. Not Darth Vader."

"You are Darth Vader," Leia snarled.

"Listen to Han Solo," he said suddenly, and Leia looked momentarily puzzled, surprised enough to forget to act hostile. "Did you hear what he said, last night?" Leia hesitated.

"It does not matter where or who you are from, it only matters what you do with your life," His eyes burned blue, even though he was a ghost.

"He gives wise advice, ex-space pirate or not. He is a good husband." A trace of a smile fell over Leia's face.

"I know," she replied.

"Even though people may frame you as the daughter of the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader, they will only see what you have become; a wise, determined, beautiful young woman," Anakin smiled, and Leia found the heart to return the gesture.

"Thank you," Leia paused, "Father." A brightness entered the eyes of Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker, and he bent over to give Leia a kiss on the forehead, father to daughter.

"No," he added. "Thank you."

The phantom of Anakin Skywalker faded back into the Force.

And Leia's heart was mended.

But she knew she would always have scars. That's when she would need Han, Luke, her mother Padme, and her father, a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Finished. :D<strong>

**Reviews would be very welcome.**


End file.
